Circe
by KryptoniteWater22
Summary: Part I: There is a strange 12 year old girl who is following Scott while he was going to the Hale House. Her name is Circe, she had curly brownish hair and her eyes were brownish-black. And yeah she's a werewolf but she's a special werewolf she was in a special pack but she ran away just to find the true alpha to teach her. And she was Derek's best friend (Childhood)


Out in the woods, Scott is going to the Hale House when he heard something in the bushes.

"Stiles, is that you? I am not playing around come out wherever you are." Scott said where he heard something in the bushes. Still, it didn't reply.

"Stiles?...Derek?...Allison?...Lydia?... whoever are you come out because your scaring the hell out of me." Scott approaches where he heard the sound. And a girl sprung onto Scott and they both fell on the ground. Scott got up and helped the girl to stand up.

"What are you doing here little girl, you shouldn't be out here in the woods something might kill you here." Scott told the girl. The girl had curly brownish hair, her eyes were brownish-black. She wore a purple dress, a red coat, and she wore black doll shoes.

"If there is a killer here, why are you here?" The girl said

"Because I live here, there is a house over there" Scott pointed at the Hale house

"You liar, no one lives there. I think your head is messed up"

Scott sighed. "Look you shouldn't be out here. Maybe you should go home"

"No, I need to follow you"

"What?" Scott stared at the girl like she is somewhat crazy. "You don't even know me. Look I think you should really go home."

"I know you, you're the true alpha" The girl smiled. Scott shook his head and thought for a moment on how the girl knew he is a werewolf and the true alpha.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Look I think you need to go home"

"You're lying again." She sighed and continued "I don't have a house here okay. I ran away because I need to find you" The girl said she almost looked that she was about to cry. Scott was going to ask the girl on how she knew that he is a werewolf and the true alpha when an arrow shot the girl on the left side of her shoulder. The girl fell with her blood coming out of her injured shoulder.

"I knew you were going to the Hale House. Good thing that girl didn't do something bad to you. I just came in just right." A voice said. Scott was familiar with that voice. The voice have the mixture of being proud, being smart & it has a sweet sensation on Scott's ear. It was Allison wearing a red shirt inside her black leather jacket. Her hair was perfect without any dirt or bugs. She held a crossbow in her gloves.

"What did the hell did you do?" Scott said in shock. The arrow is now covered with blood, Scott pulled the arrow out. Allison walked near the injured girl and her proud feeling was now a guilty feeling.

"Oh my gosh. I didn't know it was a normal girl. I thought she was some sort of monster." She told it to Scott "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry" She told to the girl lying unconscious because of the pain in the arrow that has given her.

"What kind of arrow is it now?" Scott looked at Allison giving her I-hope-it's-not-a-special-arrow-that-can-kill-her look.

"It's just the ordinary. Gosh let's get her to the Hale House maybe Derek is there to do something" Allison said with a few hope in her words.

"Yeah, like Derek can put something on her that can heal her. Allison, she is a human and Derek is a werewolf. Derek can only heal werewolves."

"Are you sure with that?" Allison said it to Scott like he was wrong. "Come on pick her up and let's run before she is dead." Scott picked the girl's body and they both ran until they reached the Hale House. Good thing that Scott was not human because if he is, he might not able to carry the girl because she is heavy, he might need Allison's help. That would take time. Since he is a werewolf, he can carry her like a feather. Because the girl was still and she was just light for Scott.

They went inside the Hale House not waiting for Derek to answer. They both just busted in the House and Scott laid the girl on the broken sofa. Allison and Scott searched for Derek in the house, but Derek wasn't there. After a few minutes, Derek went inside his old home and Scott explained that Allison accidentally shot the girl and he needs his help.

"I'm not sure I can help you because I am not good with healing humans." Derek told Scott

"Can't you just try? Do you have anything that is similar to a first aid kit?" Scott told Derek like he was in a hurry. Derek thought for a second he went to the room where Allison and the girl were. He reached out a first aid kit from the bottom of the old dusty cabinet.

"Where is the wound?" Derek asked Allison

"Right there" Allison pointed to the left shoulder of the girl and it seems the bleeding was stopping. Derek checked the girl's shoulder and saw that the wound was healing, bit by bit. Everyone was shocked on what was happening. The girl is still unconscious but the wound is healing but her beautiful purple dress has a red blood stain on the left side.

"No, no way... I've never seen a kid who is a werewolf" Scott told Derek

"Her face seems familiar, like I never seen for years" Derek said while he was checking the features on the girl.

"Why you know this girl?" Allison joined in their conversation

"No-no. It's not possible" Derek said it like he wasn't sure with his answer. There was a moment of silence when Derek told them that they should still bandage up her wound so the healing can be faster. Scott bandaged the girl's wound and Allison used her handkerchief trying to wipe the blood stains on her skin and on her dress. After a few minutes the girl was now opening up her eyes slowly.

"Wha-what happened?" The girl asked while she was holding her head up and trying to sit on the sofa.

"Who are you?" Derek asked first. His voice was like in fury.

"Now's not the best time to get angry Derek" Scott told Derek. Derek doesn't have any idea why Scott said like he was angry.

"I am not mad. I am just asking her who she is." Derek was a little bit angry the time he said that.

"Stop! I think your frightening her. You know it's a long night for her" Allison's eyes were on Derek's and Scott's and she stared at the girl. The girl was not scared she can't just straighten up her mind because of the wound. The girl stared everyone in the room she saw Scott and Allison. But her stare was longer when her eyes hit Derek's, like she was trying to remember something.

"I'm sorry I shot you. I thought you were going to harm Scott" Allison told the girl. Her expression was showing that she was really sorry.

"I can protect on my own Allison, I got claws and fangs." Scott told Allison

Derek and the girl were staring on each other like they were on a staring contest but they were not. They were trying to familiarize each other like they have seen each other before Scott or Allison was born.

"What's your name?" Derek asked the girl. Now his voice was calm and he's eyes was now wandering off.

"Circe is my name" The girl told Derek. Derek shook his head like he remembered Circe from the past few years.

"Do you still know me Circe?" Derek asked Circe hoping that she still remembers him.

"Wait... your face is familiar are you D-" She cut herself off then continued but it wasn't really a continuation "Oh my gosh. I thought you died from the Hale fire. I can't believe your still here!" Circe had a big smile on her face. She stood up from the broken sofa and hugged Derek and while hugging Derek she told his name and Derek also smiled and hugged back. Scott and Allison haven't seen him that happy and that lovable.


End file.
